An Angel Torn
by Machinedramon
Summary: Gatomon had fallen for someone... and his name is Devimon. Only thing is, she is torn between him and someone else she cares about... possible the only DeviWomon fic ever written. ^_^ (Also my FF.net debut)


An Angel Torn...  
by: Machinedramon  
  
Note - this fan fic is set post-Apoclymon. I'm completely ignoring the Dark Whirlpool thing, for the sake of the story.. ^^ The ending messes up the continuity anyway.  
  
  
~... I shouldn't be here.~  
  
Gatomon stood at the mouth of the cave, silently staring in the darkness within. She hesitated to go in... her doubts, her fears, and mostly her shame holding her back...  
  
... but her temptation beckoned her to walk in...  
  
It was a week ago that Gatomon had met him... Gatomon had come across this cave. He met the being who dwelled within... well, the being didn't exactly *dwell* in there, for he was a sort of shadow... a digimon who should rightfully be dead, but somehow still clung to the mortal plane...  
  
Gatomon knew who he was the moment he introduced himself. She'd heard the others talk about him... and she was prepared to attack him. The being, however, did not fight back, knowing he was already as good as dead. He told her how his grip on life was fading... and that he'd soon be gone.  
  
Gatomon left after that... but her curiousity made her come back later that day. Curiousity... there was a human expression about it killing the cat...  
  
Gatomon kept coming to him... for what reason, she had no idea. At least at first... something about him was so enticing... maybe it was the danger, and the secret she was keeping from the others...  
  
... but it was also more than that. She started to have feelings for him...  
  
Maybe it was part of her old self, the one that served Myotismon, that drew her to him... the desire to be with the darkness once again...  
  
Sighing... Gatomon stepped into the cave.  
  
Suddenly... she felt her body radiating with energy. There was a burst of light, and she was standing there, as Angewomon..  
  
"What the-?" Angewomon said, looking her over.  
  
"Ah, so this is the lovely Angewomon.. a vision of loveliness that I as of yet have not had the priviledge to see..."  
  
Angewomon turned her head to the source of the voice. "Devimon..." she said, "you did this?"  
  
A figure walked out from behind a rock. His body was covered in a black leather costume, ordained with decorations of skulls. His arms were very long, and his hands ended in sharp, wicked claws. He had a pair of horns, and red eyes. His flesh that she could see was pale, and he had a mouth full of toothy fangs.  
  
"I thought you might like it," Devimon said. "I'm betting it's been a while since you were last in that form..."  
  
Angewomon nodded, as Devimon walked toward her. "N.. Not since Kari and the others left.." she replied to him.  
  
"Hmm...." Devimon said, smiling, showing his fangs. "So, do you like it?"  
  
"I... I suppose..."  
  
Devimon smiled, taking a step closer, and started to embrace her.  
  
Angewomon placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away gently. "Please Devimon," she said. "Just... just.. we can't do this. It wouldn't work.."  
  
Devimon frowned. "Why wouldn't it..?"  
  
Angewomon sighed, and looked at the ground. "Uh.. well, you see, there's... uh..."  
  
Devimon's expression darkened. "It's him... isn't it?"  
  
Angewomon know what Devimon meant by him... him being the one that destroyed Devimon months ago. Angemon, who was also the much smaller Patamon. Angemon was a great warrior, while Patamon was more... innocent and timid. But Gatomon loved him... both aspects of him.  
  
But... she also loved Devimon, she realized. Her heart was torn between two rivals... hope and evil, light and darkness... loving one would mean betraying the other.  
  
Angewomon looked back up at Devimon, expecting an expression of anger and hatred... instead, she saw hurt and longing in the demon's eyes. It filled Angewomon's heart with sadness...  
  
"If you do love him... then you should go.." Devimon said. "Staying here with me would be like betraying him..."  
  
With that, he turned and began to walk into the cavern.  
  
"Devimon.. wait!"  
  
Devimon turned back to face her. "Yes..?" he asked.  
  
Angewomon walked toward him. "I... I also love you..." she said.  
  
They stood there for a few moments... the sound of the breeze blowing through the cavern was the only noise heard. But then, they both neared each other and embraced, kissing each other on the lips...  
  
  
Gatomon sat silently among the bushes... watching Patamon stare into the water at his one reflection. It was the day after her.... meeting with Devimon. She had been.. giddy, excited after leaving him. But before the day was through, the realization of what she was doing hit her, and she began to feel depressed...  
  
A million thoughts ran through her head. She could just not tell Patamon... leave him in the dark. Carry on with Devimon in secret...but her heart told her she couldn't do that.  
  
She could only love one...  
  
It would be so much easier to leave Devimon. She learned his soul was bound to that cave... that he could not leave it. And.. Devimon might die soon, and fade away entirely... it would be logical to just walk away from him and never look back...  
  
... and carry on with Patamon, the innocent little creature that was both her friend and team-mate... someone that was an angel compared the ugly, vile creature of darkness that Devimon was...  
  
But hadn't Gatomon once been a creature of darkness? Yes, she had been Myotismon's dupe, but she had willingly gone along with his plans, willingly fought alongside him, willingly helped him kill...  
  
Gatomon hugged herself... she didn't know what to do. She could never choose one over the other based on merit... she would just have to pick one at random to put out of her life...  
  
Gatomon looked up, her eyes soaked with tears. She made her descision. Slowly, she walked out of the bushes toward Patamon, moving toward him silently. Even her crying had stopped...  
  
... Patamon would have no idea she was there...  
  
Gatomon raised her paw, her claws fully extending. She was glad Patamon was looking away... it would make it easy.  
  
... and Gatomon would not have to look at his sweet, innocent eyes....  
  
  
Gatomon sat in the tree, huddled up and crying. What had she done? She'd killed him... speared him with her claws, and left him to die...  
  
Patamon didn't even delete... at least not instantly. He lay on the ground, unconscious and nearly dead, but not notally. And digimon don't die until they completely loose their energy....  
  
Gatomon just ran... just left him there and ran...  
  
"Gatomon! There you are!"  
  
Gatomon looked up. It was Biyomon, flying toward her.  
  
"B... Biyomon?"  
  
Biyomon set down next to her. "Gatomon, it's horrible! Someoen's murdered Patamon.. Agumon and Gabumon found him lying there half dead. But they were too late to save him..."  
  
Gatomon found herself holding even more tears back.  
  
"Gatomon..." Biyomon said, "Gatomon, I know how you feel... he was my friend too..."  
  
Gatomon sighed, holding up her paws, still stained with dried digital blood. Biyomon looked at them, and then back at Gatomon, an expression of confusion on her face...  
  
Gatomon looked at the ground... and said, "I did it."  
  
Gatomon expected Biyomon to scream.. to run off and tell the others. But no... there was just a long silence, before Biyomon placed a wing on Gatomon's shoulder.  
  
"Why Gatomon..?" Biyomon asked. "Did someone put you up to it...? Come on, just tell me.. no one will judge you."  
  
Gatomon just shook her head, pushing Biyomon away. "I can't tell you... I can't..." she said.  
  
With that... Gatomon tore off into the woods. She left Biyomon behind, calling her name, beckoning her to come back.  
  
But Gatomon didn't come back. She ran... she ran for the cave...  
  
THE END... 


End file.
